30 Days Fanfic Challenge
by silverwook
Summary: Collection of drabbles starring EXO!
1. Table of contents

_Table of Contents:_

[Day 1/2]: Dancing in a bar is not my style{ bromance!krisyeol, slight Kris/Baekhyun

[Day 3/4]: Where The Stars Shine { Luhan/Xiumin

[Day 5/6]: Your Taste { Kai/D.O — in progress


	2. Dancing in a bar is not my style

Warning: bromance!krisyeol, stripping; walaupun gak sungguhan (?), hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan bar, humor gagal, benar-benar gak jelas. Drabble (1k+ words) yang kubuat untuk 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge dan hasilnya _gagal,_seriously. No mature scenes though.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."<p>

Chanyeol yang sedang memeriksa keadaan diluar panggung menolehkan kepalanya kearah sahabatnya, yang dengan bodoh memegang sebuah celana legging ketat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pakai!"

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa."

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya. Mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu, dan mereka _harus_ melakukan ini, tidak ada jalan lain. Maka Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekati Kris, dan melepas dengan paksa celana jeans yang dikenakan oleh Kris. Namun itu tidak semudah yang dipikirkannya, karena Kris dengan sigap menggenggam bagian atas celananya kuat-kuat, menahan Chanyeol untuk melepasnya dan membiarkan celana legging mengerikan itu membungkus kedua kakinya. Kris sudah dapat merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman saat celana itu benar-benar menyelimutinya dengan erat nanti.

"Argh apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan!"

Chanyeol dengan keras kepala terus mencoba menarik celana jeans milik Kris kebawah. "Tidak sebelum kau memakai pakaian itu!"

"Tidaaaaak!"

Kris yang heran karena entah darimana Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan cengkeraman mematikannya pada celana jeans tersebut, membuat Chanyeol dengan mudah menarik dan melepaskannya, lalu melemparnya entah kemana, menyisakan Kris hanya dengan sepasang boxer polos berwarna hitam. Ya ampun celana itu adalah jeans kesayangannya. Kalau sampai celana itu tidak dalam keadaan semula saat ia menemukannya lagi nanti-

"Cepat pakai, atau kita tidak akan mendapat bayaran. Atau mungkin kau lebih memilih..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menyeringai, seringaian yang dimiliki oleh ahjussi-ahjussi mesum. "Kalau aku yang memakaikannya?"

Kris mengambil dengan paksa celana legging tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol, memegangnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, seolah itu adalah barang yang menyebarkan penyakit mematikan yang obatnya belum ditemukan hingga saat ini. Lalu ia menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi jijik. "Minggir, jauh-jauhlah dariku."

Chanyeol pun menyingkir dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Cara tadi selalu berhasil, ujarnya dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Kris yang masuk kedalam ruang ganti. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan diluar panggung sekali lagi dengan mengintip lewat tirai yang terurai hingga ke permukaan panggung.

Kris tidak ingat kapan ia pernah menyetujui hal seperti ini, atau mengapa ia menyetujui hal seperti ini. Ini menjijikkan, menyebalkan, atau lebih tepatnya, _memalukan_. Ia harus mengenakan make-up, pakaian-pakaian yang konyol, dan bertingkah seperti orang bodoh. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang telah merasuki otak sahabatnya itu, oke, Chanyeol memang tidak _waras_, namun Kris tidak menyangka ia akan berbuat se-ekstrim ini. Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Kris dengan enggan memasukkan celana legging yang kini sudah agak melonggar tersebut ke kedua kakinya, dan rasa gatal langsung menyerangnya. _'Tahan Kris, tahan. Tahan saja semua emosimu dan biarkan ini cepat berlalu.'_

"Hyung, cepatlah!"

Keinginan untuk memukul Chanyeol sekuat tenaga tepat di kepalanya besar sekali, mungkin itu bahkan bisa membuatnya mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya. Namun Kris tidak bisa keluar dengan keadaan garmen yang begitu minimal, dan ia hanya bisa menyumpah pada sebuah tank top, yang terlalu ketat untuk dikenakan oleh seorang pria, dan memaksa sepotong pakaian itu memasuki kepalanya.

"Hyung, kau sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol yang tanpa peringatan membuka pintu ruang ganti yang tidak terkunci, terpaku memandang penampilan sahabatnya, hyung-nya yang berada tepat dihadapan kedua matanya.

"Kau... tidak terlihat buruk." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, seolah jiwanya tidak sedang bersamanya saat itu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum lebar pada Kris. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kearah panggung, mengindikasikan untuk mengikutinya keluar panggung, _ke mimpi terburuknya. _

"Kau sudah siap untuk tampil. Ayo, tunggu apa lagi."

* * *

><p>Jika awalnya Kris berpikir bahwa ini adalah mimpi terburuknya, ternyata ia salah. Ini bukan mimpi terburuknya. Ini adalah <em>neraka. <em>Harus menyesuaikan diri dengan pakaiannya yang super ketat, glitter yang memenuhi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, dan make-up yang terasa seperti membakar wajahnya. Belum lagi ditambah dengan orang-orang yang berdesakan mendekatinya, _menyelipkan lembar-lembar won _disetiap lipatan pakaiannya yang dapat mereka raih. Oh Tuhan, ia rasanya benar-benar tidak tahan. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat mati saja.

Di kondisi daruratnya saat itu, saat Kris berpikir bahwa keadaan tidak mungkin bisa lebih buruk daripada saat ini, matanya menangkap sosok yang membuatnya pucat seketika, selama sesaat melupakan seluruh sensasi tidak nyaman yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Saat ia berasumsi bahwa matanya pasti sedang mengerjainya, matanya pasti sedang memainkan permainan anehnya yang disebut halusinasi, sosok tersebut balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Lalu ekspresi bingung tersebut perlahan berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut, dan ekspresi terkejut itu bertransformasi menjadi sebuah seringaian lebar yang terpasang di wajahnya. Oh tidak, oh tidak, oh tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tolong jangan buat keadaan ini seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

Kris benar-benar berharap bahwa saat itu juga sebuah lubag besar menampakkan dirinya dibawah kakinya agar ia bisa memasukinya dan tidak perlu menghadapi dunia yang _kejam_ ini. Sesaat matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol, yang terlihat bahwa ia sangat menikmati keadaan ini, atau lebih tepatnya, menikmati _siksaan _ini, dan mengedip pada Kris. Kakinya benar-benar lemas saat Kris melihat sosok tersebut mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna putih, ponsel yang begitu familiar bagi Kris, dan mengarahkan ponsel tersebut kearahnya. Dan dengan kilasan sinar blitz yang tertuju padanya, Kris merasa bahwa dunia telah runtuh tepat diatas kepalanya.

* * *

><p>"Tujuh puluh ribu... Tujuh puluh dua ribu..."<p>

Kris menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menghitung penghasilan yang mereka dapatkan malam itu dengan tajam sambil membersihkan glitter yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Bertolak belakang dengannya, Chanyeol terlihat sangat ceria, benar-benar tidak terpengaruh oleh kebencian yang meradiasi dari tubuhnya. Namun itu bukan berarti dia tidak merasakan tatapan matanya yang menusuk kearah punggungnya.

"Hyung, kau harus berhenti menatapku seperti itu atau aku akan terbakar."

"Baguslah kalau itu benar-benar terjadi."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, kini ia memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kris. Wajahnya masih menampakkan keceriaan, senyum cerahnya seolah terpasang permanen di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu mungkin ini sedikit kelewatan, tapi-"

"_Sedikit _kelewatan? Park Chanyeol, apa yang baru saja kita lakukan adalah kesalahan fatal! Ini adalah kesalahan terbesar kedua yang telah kulakukan dalam hidupku, dan yang pertama adalah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu!"

"-sekarang kita bisa membealbum limited edition milik Verbal Jint! Apakah kau mempercayainya? Kita bahkan tidak perlu datang lagi kesini besok, ini sudah lebih dari yang kita butuhkan!"

Kris bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan dengan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol, mencengkeram kerah bajunya hingga ia terangkat dari permukaan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak peduli lagi dengan album bodoh itu, Park Chanyeol. Kau bilang tidak seorang pun yang kita kenal datang ke bar ini!"

"M-memang tidak! Agh, hyung, lepaskan!"

"Lalu bisakah kau menjelaskan mengapa tadi aku melihat Byun Baekhyun diantara kerumunan orang-orang menjijikkan itu? Byun fucking Baekhyun, melihatku menari seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan akalnya, dan mungkin aku memang kehilangan akalku karena aku bergaul dengan orang sepertimu! Oh tidak, reputasiku, ini benar-benar akhir dari dunia! Aku harus pindah keluar negeri, mengganti namaku dan mengambil kuliah jurusan seni, lalu aku akan menikah dengan-"

"Hyung!" Chanyeol membebaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Kris. Ia terbatuk, tangan Kris yang besar itu benar-benar mencekiknya dan membuatnya kehabisan nafas. Ditatapnya Kris dengan pandangan bertanya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kris kini menatapnya dengan pandangan keputus asaan, terlihat menyedihkan sekali, dan mengguncang bahu Chanyeol dengan kasar. "Baekhyun tadi datang kesini, dan ia mengambil fotoku diatas panggung! Chanyeol, dia pasti akan menggunakan foto itu untuk mengancamku dengan blackmail dan membuatku menjadi pelayannya untuk selama-lamanya!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Lalu?" menghasilkan ekspresi menyedihkan yang dimiliki Kris berubah menjadi pandangan tidak percaya kearahnya. "Apa masalahnya? Dia kan pacarmu?"

Kris kini menggenggam bahu Chanyeol dengan kuat, tatapannya lurus memandang Chanyeol, ekspresinya berubah serius. "Chanyeol, kau tidak mengerti. Dia itu benar-benar seorang iblis, seorang iblis yang bersembunyi dibalik wajah polos yang menggemaskan dan parfum beraroma vanilla! Dan bibirnya, kau tidak akan bisa menolak bibirnya-"

Sebuah meja kayu dimana Chanyeol duduk tiba-tiba bergetar. Kris menghentikan kata-katanya dan mengerutkan kening pada Chanyeol.

"Hyung... ponselmu," Ia meraih ponsel milik Kris yang secara tidak sadar ia duduki, dalam hati bertanya-tanya bagaimana benda itu bisa sampai ada disitu. Ia membuka kunci layarnya, dan melihat sebuah MMS yang baru saja memasuki kotak masuk dan tanpa konfirmasi dari Kris, ia pun membukanya.

Tawanya meledak sesaat setelah Chanyeol membuka pesan tersebut, ia berguling di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya, tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Kris merenggut ponselnya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol, dan melihat nama pengirim yang berada di bagian paling atas pesan media itu. _Baixian _

Sebuah foto, tidak terlalu jelas karena foto tersebut diambil dalam keadaan cahaya yang begitu minim, namun Kris mengetahui foto apa itu, lebih tepatnya, foto _siapa. _Itu adalah dirinya sendiri, dengan ekspresi terkejut yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh, matanya melebar dari ukuran biasanya. Chanyeol dengan tawanya yang seolah tidak bisa berhenti masih terdengar, dan Kris membaca pesan yang berada tepat di bawah foto tersebut. _Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini^^ Tidak sabar untuk menguploadnya di cyworld dan melihat reaksi para penggermar wanita yang selalu memujamu itu, xoxo_

"Bunuh aku sekarang juga."

* * *

><p>Day 1-passed. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah Verbal Jint memiliki album limited edition. Sankyu untuk siapa saja yang sudah membaca entah-aku-tidak-tahu-apa-namanya ini :3<p> 


	3. Where The Stars Shine

Note: sequel dari _The Nightingale_ by miss_aztec57. Bukan official sequel. This is in Indonesian tho the original story is in English. Fluffiness overload ahead.

.

Matahari bersinar begitu cerah hari itu, persis seperti hari-hari yang telah dilalui oleh Lu Han dan Minseok sebelumnya, bersama-sama.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui sela-sela jendela yang terbuat dari kayu menuju kamar dimana sepasang kekasih, Lu Han dan Minseok, tidur dalam kedamaian, berada dalam pelukan satu sama lain. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Minseok membuka matanya, lalu mengedipkannya perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan diridengancahayapagi. Ia merasa kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya, dan tidak begitu yakin apakan itu disebabkan oleh sinar mentari yang menjalar masuk atau karena pria berambut cokelat yang ada dalam pelukannya saat ini.

Minseok mengamati wajah Lu Han dengan cermat. Begitu dekat, begitu... indah. Terkadang ia masih tidak mempercayai bahwa Lu Han, sang pangeran, adalah _miliknya. _Ada dalam genggamannya, ada dalam pelukannya. Dalam _hatinya. _Setelah semua yang mereka alami di istana, kini ia dan Lu Han bisa dengan bebas tinggal bersama tanpa harus menutupi hubungan mereka dari seluruh penghuni istana, terutama sang Raja.

Tidak jarang Minseok bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, bagaimana Lu Han bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang sepertinya, seorang anak penjaga kuda. Apa yang dilihat Lu Han dari orang sepertinya. Tapi bagaimanapun, orang-orang berkata bahwa cinta itu _buta, _dan Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum oleh perasaan bahagia yang memenuhi dadanya.

Secara perlahan, Lu Han bergerak dalam tidurnya, dan membuka matanya. Ia seketika tersenyum mengetahui Minseok yang berada begitu dekat dengannya, memandangnya dengan pandangan polos. Lu Han tidak dapat menahannya, dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Minseok untuk meraih bibirnya. Hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir kekasihnya, sebuah ciuman yang polos, namun manis.

"Selamat pagi," Lu Han tersenyum.

Minseok berkedip padanya, "Selamat pagi."

Hari begitu cerah dengan burung-burung _Nightingale_yang bernyanyi dengan merdu, dan Lu Han tidak ingin melakukan apapun kecuali melanjutkan tidurnya dengan Minseok berada disampingnya sepanjang hari.

"Hey," Minseok mengusap rambut cokelatnya yang halus, "Kau harus bangun."

"Uh... lima menit lagi?"

Minseok tertawa, dan Lu Han rela melakukan apapun untuk mendengar tawa itu lagi.

"Tidak, kenapa kau sangat kekanak-kanakan? Ayo cepat bangun, aku akan membuatkan sarapan."

"Oh, ayolah," Lu Han merajuk. "Hanya lima menit, tidak akan mengubah apapun. Hanya lima menit, aku janji."

Minseok memandang Lu Han dengan matanya yang berkilauan memohon, lalu menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini Lu Han sering sekali memberikannya tatapan itu, dan Minseok tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin ia merindukan keadaan istana, juga sang Ratu, dan sang Raja. Dan Minseok akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga agar Lu Han tidak tenggelam dalam kesedihannya.

"Baiklah," Minseok memandang pria dihadapannya dengan lembut, "Hanya lima menit."

'Hanya lima menit', berakhir dengan Minseok dan Lu Han tetap berada di ranjang mereka hingga udara pagi yang hangat perlahan digantikan oleh udara siang hari yang menyengat, dan Lu Han dengan sigap menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dimakan sementara Lu Han bersiap untuk pergi ke kota terdekat.

.

Mereka telah merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan bersama sebelum Minseok dan Lu Han diusir dari istana. Memiliki rumah di tengah hutan, tinggal bersama kuda-kuda, dan ayam, dan seekor anjing... tapi mereka tidak memikirkan apa yang akan _benar-benar _mereka lakukan. Hal baiknya, Lu Han telah mempelajari banyak hal selama ia tinggal di istana, menjadikan ia seseorang yang cerdas sehingga mereka tidak perlu terlalu keras memikirkan tentang kebutuhan finansial yang ada.

Saat Lu Han pergi ke kota, Minseok akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengurus peternakan yang mereka miliki. Walaupun peternakan tersebut tidak terlalu besar, tetapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Minseok bahagia, sungguh, dan ia tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan semua ini pada Lu Han dan dirinya.

Ditemani oleh anjingnya yang setia, Minseok menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengurus ayam-ayam terlebih dahulu, hal itu ia lakukan setiap hari dengan hati yang riang. Namun sebesar apapun ia menyayangi ayam-ayam peliharaan mereka, _kuda _tetaplah favoritnya. Bertahun-tahun menjaga dan mengurus kuda-kuda di istana membuatnya merasa bahwa mereka adalah sebagian dari dirinya, merasa bahwa Kim Minseok tidak akan lengkap tanpa mereka.

Dan dengan bersenandung merdu sepanjang hari, Minseok mengumpulkan telur-telur dari kandang ayam, member mereka makan, menambahkan jerami yang cukup untuk menjaga mereka agar tetap hangat, dan berjalan menuju sebuah kandang kuda yang berada tepat dibelakang rumah mereka.

Bermain dengan kuda peliharaannya selalu membuatnya lupa waktu, dan tidak terasa jingga telah mewarnai horizon yang awalnya cerah. Minseok mengajak anjingnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan memutuskan untuk membasuh dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum membuat makan malam.

Lu Han kembali agak terlambat malam itu, wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ia memasuki pintu rumah dengan langkah agak gontai, lalu melepas sepatunya. Namun kedua matanya seketika bersinar saat ia melihat Minseok berdiri menyambutnya dan _tersenyum, _senyum favoritnya, senyum yang sangat disukainya hingga ia tidak bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri dan mendekati Minseok, mengecup senyum itu dengan lembut.

"Hari yang panjang?" Minseok melepas mantel yang dikenakan Lu Han dan menggantungnya di sebuah rak. Mantel itu terlihat sudah tua sekali, dalam hati Minseok bertanya-tanya apakah itu disebabkan oleh Lu Han yang terlalu sering memakainya atau memang mereka yang tanpa sadar sudah melalui waktu yang begitu panjang bersama-sama. Mungkin ia harus membelikan mantel baru untuk Lu Han dalam waktu dekat.

"Hmm," Lu Han bergumam, "Sedikit."

Minseok meraih tangan kekasihnya dan menggandengnya menuju ruang makan. Sebuah meja yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh dua orang berada disana dengan masakan tersusun rapi diatasnya, dan Lu Han dapat merasakan liur di mulutnya.

Makan malam berakhir singkat dengan Minseok yang tidak henti-hentinya memandang Lu Han dengan khawatir, seolah Lu Han adalah benda antik yang rapuh dan dapat hancur kapan saja. Lu Han hanya memberikan senyum untuk meyakinkannya, dan dengan lembut mengatakan, "Habiskanlah makananmu, kau terlihat seolah-olah kau terus menerus kehilangan berat badanmu setiap hari."

Dan Minseok menurutinya.

Bagaimanapun, setelah Lu Han selesai membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap untuk tidur, Minseok menggenggam telapak tangan Lu Han dan saat Lu Han menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, ia menjawab bahwa malam ini bintang bersinar cerah sekali.

Minseok selalu mengatakan bahwa bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit menyerupai matanya yang selalu berkelip dengan cahaya, lalu Lu Han akan menjawab bahwa kau, kau yang telah menjaga sinar di mataku agar ia tidak pudar dan senantiasa bercahaya.

"Aku merindukan pohonitu, pohon kita." ucap Lu Han tiba-tiba saat mereka berbaring di rerumputan malam yang berembun, memperhatikan bintang yang berkelap-kelip dalam sunyi.

Tanpa berpikir, Minseok menjawab, "Mm, aku juga merindukannya." Ia menarik bibirnya kesamping membentuk senyuman mengingat masa-masa dimana ia dan Lu Han secara diam-diam akan berlari bergandengan tangan menuju bukit dimana sebuah pohon yang paling besar tumbuh disana, menjadi saksi dari apa yang telah dilaluinya bersama Lu Han dalam saat-saat sulit mereka.

Minseok berkedip, mengamati sebuah bintang yang bersinar paling terang diantara seluruh kawanannya, dengan serakah mengambil seluruh perhatian dengan sinarnya. Dan sekali lagi, bintang itu mengingatkannya pada Lu Han_. _Orang yang sangat dicintainya, orang yang saat ini berada disampingnya, begitu dekat dengannya, _miliknya._

Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Lu Han, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat wajahnya yang terlihat begitu damai ada dalam pandangannya. Sebuah kata menempel di kepalanya dan menolak untuk pergi, dan itu benar-benar tidak membantu debaran jantungnya yang terasa semakin cepat setiap detiknya.

_Indah._

Lu Han tersentak saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya, namun sesaat kemudian tubuhnya merileks, dan merapatkan wajahnya dengan tangan kanan Minseok yang mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

Lu Han menggenggam tangankekasihnya yang berada pada wajahnya. Tangan mereka menyatu dengan sempurna, dan Minseok merasa ia tidak perlu mencemaskan apa yang akan terjadi, tidak perlu mencemaskan masalah yang ada jika orang ini, orang yang berada di sampingnya ini terus menggenggam tangannya hingga saat-saat terakhir karena Minseok tahu bahwa ia pasti bias melewati semua itu dengannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Malam begitu sunyi, begitu juga dengan Lu Han, membuat Minseok berpikir bahwa ia pasti tertidur. Namuntak lama kemudian Lu Han membuka matanya, lalu mengarahkannya pada Minseok. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan menatap Minseok tepat pada sepasang matanya. Debaran jantung itu dating lagi saat Lu Han mendekatkan wajahnya, dan tanpa sadar Minseok menutup kedua matanya. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia dengar adalah nyanyian merdu seekor burung _Nightingale, _dan hembusan nafas Lu Han saat bibir mereka bersentuhan.

.

Oke Nat, apa-apaan ini?! Horrible, I know. Maaf kalau alurnya buru-buru, ini kuketik disela-sela waktu senggang PKL ;_; special thanks untuk miss_aztec57 selaku author original dari _The Nightingale, _dan untuk kalian yang membacanya, sankyuuu~


End file.
